Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 2 \\ 8 & 4 \\ 5 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 8 & 5 \\ 2 & 4 & 8\end{array}\right]$